Duo et le pot de nutella
by Dancelune
Summary: petite one shot qui vaut rien, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire :)


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : introspection

Couple : l'inébranlable 1+2 bien sûr ^__^

Duo et le pot de nutella 

_Argggggggh ! Vais mourir ! _pensa Duo en arrivant dans la cuisine, en se précipitant sur la première étagère, deuxième étage, pot de nutella en vue. Ni une ni deux, après avoir choppé le pot – familial – direction le tiroir de droite pour extraire une petite cuillère. Il attrape un tabouret du pied qu'il loge sous ses fesses, il ouvre le pot de nutella, pose les coudes sur la table, prend une énorme cuillerée de cette délicieuse mixture qu'il se dépêche d'engloutir, et là, Duo Maxwell peut enfin commence à réfléchir tranquillement. 

_J'y crois pas ! Mais il me les brise, le cyborg humain ! Tidiou ! C'que je lui trancherais bien la tête avec ma faux, tiens ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type ! Personne, je dis bien personne ! N'a le droit de résister à mes avances ! Ca se fait pas ! C'est tout !… Screugneugneu… Trois semaines qu'on se connaît, et môssieur n'a toujours pas daigner me dire plus que : « Hmm. », « Ok. », « Non »._

_…_

_Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain ! J'ai les boules là !_

Duo replonge, furax, sa petite cuillère dans le pot de nutella et la ressort pleine à ras-bord. 

Décidément, j'adore le nutella… 

…

Mais cet enfoiré ! J'vais le buter d'ici deux jours, c'est clair, s'il continue à me snober comme ça ! Et je me fous de son enfance difficile ! Elle a pas été difficile la mienne ? Hein ? Si ! Môssieur, elle a été difficile ! Alors qu'il la ramène pas avec son petit air supérieur ! Et… Et son short là ! Non mais vous avez vu ça ???? Plus moulant, y'a pas, et ensuite môssieur joue les saintes nitouches ! Non mais on rêve là ! Et en plus, il porte un débardeur en haut, pour bien mettre en valeur ses épaules musclées… Et après il s'étonne qu'on ait envie de le violer sur place ! Quel abruti j'te jure ! Ca va finir par lui arriver un jour ! Quoique j'aimerais pas me fritter avec lui, il a l'air méchant quand il veut… Enfin bon, passons…

Troisième cuillérée de nutella… _ça fait du bien !_

_Se pourrait-il… se pourrait-il que ma technique de drague soit à revoir ?_

…

…

Naaaaaaaaaan ! Elle est impec', elle a déjà fait ses preuves des millions de fois ! Alors c'est quoi… Haaaaaaaan ! Mon Dieu ! Si ça se trouve il est.. frigide !!!! Non, non… Non non non non non ! Duo, soit pas stupide, comment un mec monté comme ça pourrait être frigide, c'est débile… Enfin j'espère… Alors la troisième hypothèse, c'est que je suis pas son genre ?

Quatrième cuillérée de nutella…

Bwahahahahahahaha ! Moi, pas être son genre ! Pas possible, je plais à tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, sans exception !

…

_J'aurais dû prendre une cuillère à soupe_ (cinquième cuillérée).

… 

_Pffff ! Il me gave ! C'est quoi son problème ? Chuis pas assez intelligent pour lui ? Il aime pas mon humour ? Chuis trop gentil ? Quoi ? Hein ? Dites-moi : qu'est-ce qu'il lui plait pas chez moi ? … J'comprend pas ! … Il est p'tête timide ? Hmm ? Ouais, ça pourrait être une solution… Mais alors là pour le décoincer, je vais en avoir_ _pour des mois et des mois… J'tiendrais jamais c'est pas possible !… Mais que faire alors ?_

…

Sixième cuillérée.

…

Septième cuillérée.

…

Huitième cuillérée.

J'vais m'déclarer. Y m'reste plus que ça à faire. Je vais aller le voir, dans sa chambre, et je vais lui sauter dessus quand il dormira… Hmmm… Il risque de ne pas dormir, il est toujours devant son laptop… Bordel, bordel, ça va pas être simple… Ou ben alors, je le choppe sous la douche… Hé hé hé, ça pourrait être amusant… Mais il aura probablement un flingue avec lui… Et si je glisse et que je me casse la gueule devant lui, ça gâchera tout mon effet… Hmm, finalement, la douche est un lieu trop dangereux… Surtout qu'il sera armé de gel douche ou de shampooing, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de me faire avec ça ! … Hmm, ça s'annonce difficile comme mission…

Neuvième cuillérée de nutella, encore plus grosse que les autres !         

…

J'peux peut-être lui dire pendant une mission… Argh ! Nan, mauvais plan, il sera tellement stressé que le seul truc qu'il trouvera à faire sera de me loger une balle dans le crâne… P'tain ! P'tain ! P'tain ! Comment j'vais lui dire !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre subitement alors que Duo allait avaler sa dixième cuillérée de nutella.

- « Hmm. »

_L'est nul en vocabulaire ce pov'type !_

- « 'lut. »

Les yeux étrécis, Duo regarde déambuler dans la cuisine le soldat parfait, plein de grâce mais fort à la fois.

_P'tain ! P'tain ! P'tain ! Il me fait craqueeeeeer !_

Heero se dirige vers un tiroir et en ressort une petite cuillère. Il prend ensuite un tabouret et vient s'asseoir à côté de Duo, la cuillère à la main.

- « Je peux ? »

…

_Gaaaaaaah ? _

Duo le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, un air de pure incompréhension sur son visage.

_Il… Il m'a dit… _je peux_ ?… La vache ! Ca fait deux mots ! Il m'a dit deux mots ! Mais c'est la fête !_

Heero le regarde comme s'il était taré.   

_Il peut, il peut, mais bien sûr qu'il peut !… Il peut quoi au fait ?_

- « Le nutella. » fait Heero.

_Oui ? Le nutella ? Quoi le nutella ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?_

- « Je peux en prendre ? » finit Heero dans un soupire.

- « Hein ? Ah heu, ouiiiii ! Bien sûr ! Tiens, prend tout! » fait Duo en lui fourrant le pot de nutella entre les mains.

Heero paraît surpris mais ne dit rien et prend le pot qu'on lui tend.

- « Bon, ben je vais te laisser manger tranquillement hein ! Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Heero, bouche bée, regarde Duo partir en sifflotant de la cuisine. Il fait soudain demi-tour et va rapidement poser sa petite cuillère dans l'évier. Il fait un gros sourire forcé à Heero avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, et de s'y adosser.

Pfffff ! La vache ! Je… J'ai pas pu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de m'adresser la parole, subitement, comme ça ? Il est malade ou quoi ? Il veut que j'ai une crise cardiaque ? S'il commence à me parler ça va pas aller… Je…

…

C'était peut-être une tentative d'approche de sa part ? Mais oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Mon charme fait enfin de l'effet et il se décide à franchir les barrières de sa timidité et il se lance ! Oooooh, Heero, mon p'tit chou ! C'est tellement courageux de ta part ! Mais… Mais je viens de le jeter en beauté là ! Je me suis barré dès qu'il m'a approché ! P'tain, c'est pas vrai ! Alors que je rêvais de lui parler, j'me suis enfuis la queue entre les jambes ! Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pas peur de ce type quand même, hein ? J'ai pas peur, hein ? Hein, que j'ai pas peur !!!!

…

Aie aie aie ! Mais … Alors… Je serais timide moi aussi ? Naaaan ! J'le suis pas, chuis un dur, un mec, un vrai ! Mais devant ses yeux bleus je fooooooooooonds… Ah la la… C'est bien d'être amoureux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je perd toute ma confiance en moi quand il est là ? Hein ? Dieu de Dieu mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais jamais y arriveeeeeeer !  

On pousse soudain la porte dans le dos de Duo. Ce dernier se dégage rapidement pour se retrouver face à Heero. Il manque de pouffer de rire : le soldat parfait a du chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Ca lui donne un petit air enfantin rebelle absolument irrésistible. Duo essaye de lui sourire, pitoyable tentative ratée.

- « Faudra racheter du nutella. » déclare Heero avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment.

…

_Gniéééé…_

_Faut racheter du nutella ?_

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillent.

_Il a quand même pas bouffer tout le pot de nutella en si peu de temps ! _

Ni une ni deux, le shinigami se rue dans la cuisine… pour y découvrir une carcasse de pot de nutella vide, rempli d'eau, trônant au beau milieu de l'évier…

_Mon… Mon nutellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! __Raaah ! Je le hais ce type ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !_

_…_

_Pourquoi môaaaaaaaaaaaa, snif, snif, snif !_

Gwenaelle D., 18 juin 2003.

Heu… pas taper parce que j'ai des idées farfelues, hein ! Promis je referais plus ^__^ 


End file.
